Back, at last
by brokenfromthepast
Summary: co-writer: Atric-Tempus. What would happen if Naruto didn't grow up in Konoha, but in Suna with Gaara being there for him? And then, how would Naruto feel when he goes back to Konoha after all the things they've done to him? Rape, abuse and YAOI NaruShika
1. Chapter 1

"Azumi," the Kazekage called. "You are going to go to Konoha, and you are to kill this rumored Namikaze heir on sight. We cannot have another yellow-flash in our mist. This assignment is to be an S-ranked mission."

"Yes, sir," Azumi stated as she took in his command. She was the only one for this mission that could go alone. She was an expert at disguises, and she knew Minato when they were little kids. All of Suna knew. When she was a little girl, that would be all she would want to talk about. After her parents had passed, she moved to Suna to live with her grandparents. Her friend had grown strong, and now she was to kill his heir. She had no choice otherwise.

"Now go," the Kazekage ordered. She dashed off towards the direction of Konohagakure.

Azumi made it to Konoha within two days. She had to make a costume to be able to pass through the gates, but the lazy chunnins at the gate didn't even pay her mind. She thought that they didn't care much about their village as to how lax they were.

She started walking down the street, looking for this so called heir. She found it highly difficult to find this heir because she had not a clue what it looked like. She tried to see features that she might know that Minato had, but it had been years since she had seen the father and she had never seen the mother. She remembered Minato having blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, but Azumi had not a clue if the traits were to be taken over by the mother, father or both! It had proved to be harder than first thought.

It was soon reaching nightfall, and she saw some people chasing after a little boy with blonde hair. She ran after them, without anyone expecting her or watching her, and then she saw what was happening. Azumi watched in horror as the child's arm was twisted behind his back before it made a sickening crack. The child let out agonizing scream. Tears streamed down his swollen face. One of the man grabbed the child by the hair yanking his head up, revealing his bare neck. He pulled out a knife before slowly sliding it across the boy's neck.

Blood oozed from the open wound and the man grinned wickedly. He licked the blood off the knife, before cutting the clothes off the child violently. It was obvious the man wasn't being careful the way the child's skin was being slashed and bruised.

The man unzipped his pants rubbing his erection against the child's virgin hole. "Hey now don't cry little monster. It won't hurt much." The man slurred obviously drunk. The child growled, but was cut off by the second man's cock being shoved into his mouth. "Mmm your mouth feels so good. Ya just like slut looking like that." He whispered violently thrusting in and out of the child's mouth. The first man watched his friend enthusiastically before shoving himself into the child.

The child let out a strangled scream around the pulsing organ in his mouth. The second man grabbed the knife that laid forgotten on the ground, dragging the tip of across the child's back, making a fine red line. "I think the word monster would really suit him." He spoke putting on the finishing touches.

The first man nodded before groaning releasing his seed into the child. The second released soon after words. "Now swallow like the hor you are." The child cried as he was forced to swallow the bitter liquid.

The men stood up studying the child. "I think we're missing something." The first man whispered. He grabbed the knife from his friend and flipped the child onto his back. "This way people know you are a monster." He traced the seal on the child's stomach, making it deep as possible, but to the point where it wouldn't kill him.

She thought about trying to stop them, but she was outnumbered. She gazed at the boy in the middle of the circle, trying to figure out what to do. The child's hair looked so much like Minato's, but she had no real proof.

And then, as if sensing her, the child looked up at her, if only for a second, but that second was enough. His eyes were as emotionless as the desert she lived in, and they stared at her, as if he had gone through this daily and was sick of trying to plead for those who would give no help to him at all.

Her connection with those eyes broke when she saw a ninja walking towards him with a sword. She felt herself starting to run towards the boy, and then she watched as he looked at the sword, fear flashing in his eyes. Then, all of the sudden, she watched his eyes turn red and a red chakra started oozing out of the boy. The men who had raped the boy started to run away in fear of what might happen, but they didn't get far as they were killed by the evil chakra that was spewing out of the way. The ninja still continued onwards towards the boy, and he swung the sword down on the boy, but the evil chakra caught it as if it was a solid being. The ninja's eyes widened in shock as he took in the sight of his sword being stopped and the eyes widened even more when the chakra started riding up the sword, trying to get at the attacker. He backed away, avoiding the chakra within inches. I watched as the chakra followed the ninja, while the ninja tried to run after finding there was no other way to kill the boy. The chakra quickly captured the ninja when he couldn't find an escape in its hold, and the ninja started screaming as the chakra burned against his skin. Then, the chakra twisted around his throat, and the ninja collapsed to the ground, dead. Then the boy turned to Azumi with its red eyes staring her down, the chakra slowly creeping towards her.

"I have done you no wrong," she said as she stood her ground, as a true ninja should. These Konoha ninjas didn't know the true meaning of strength, at least that's what she thought.

"**YOU DID NO WRONG YET**," a booming voice erupted from the boy. "**AND YOU ALSO DID NOTHING. SO WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU WHEN SO MANY GO AFTER MY HOST?**"

"I may have been assigned to kill your host at the beginning," Azumi noticed the chakra slowly creeping towards her, "But I am not going to kill your host anymore." The chakra stopped within inches of her. The red eyes stared calculating at her, as if it was trying to find the truth in her answer.

"**WHY**," the boy questioned.

"Because I owe Minato a great many debts, many that I have forgotten until I saw his own son, your host," she replied.

"**SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE PEOPLE IN THIS VILLAGE ARE TOO BLIND TO SEE**," he mused. "**BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN THAT I KNOW HOW TO TRUST YOU**."

"All I can give you is my word," she stated. His eyes stared calculating at her, thinking about what he should do.

"**I SHALL TAK YOUR WORD, I SUPPOSE**," he stated. "**WHERE WILL WE GO, AS I'VE NOTICED YOU ARE NOT FROM KONOHA?**"

"I'll take your host to my home village in Sunagakure," she replied. "And I will keep your presence a secret for as long as I can."

"**THANK YOU FOR THAT**," he stated. "**BUT WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO SHIKAKU?**"

"He is sealed in the Kazekage's son," she answered, not surprised that he was asking about the sand demon.

"**GOOD**," the boy smirked. "**HE'S TOO INSANE TO BE LEFT ALONE IN THIS WORLD. I MUST GO AS I AM RUNNING OUT OF TIME**."

"Wait," she stated. "Who are you?"

"**I AM THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE**," he answered back. "**NOW, I MUST GO**." Then she watched as the red, evil chakra recited and the boy's eyes turned back to the blue they once were. She noticed his eyes starting to roll the back of his head, and Azumi ran forward and caught him before he hit the ground. She looked around to see if she could see anyone, and then she started to run. She ran towards the gate, strategizing her next move that she may be able to take. She decided on making a henge around them both and exited the village.

"Whaa," a voice said drowsily, and she looked down to see the boy waking up.

"Hello," she smiled at him after setting him down on the ground, making sure he would be able to stand.

"Hi," he said as he stretched, rubbing his eyes. "Where are we?"

"We're going back to my home village. The Hokage said I can take you with," she lied, not wanting him to think that she was kidnapping him or let him know about the Kyuubi, just in case he didn't know.

"What about Konoha," he questioned.

"You'll be able to visit when you are older, but for now, we're going to have you come to my home, where you are going to live until you are bigger."

"Okay," he stated. "Does that mean I get to see Shika-kun and Ojii-san when I'm older?"

"Yes, it will," she smiled. His grin grew wider, and then they started walking towards Konoha.

"What's your name," he questioned.

"My name is Azumi Kinaru," she replied. "What about your name?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he stated.

"You're not Naruto Namikaze," she questioned.

"No," he stated. "I never knew my parents though, so I'd never really know." She then understood why he was never told about him Namikaze heritage. Minato had grown to have many enemies. It only made sense to use another name to not cause Naruto's early death. Maybe later on would he actually take the Namikaze name as his own.

"What do you like to eat, Naruto," she questioned as she was growing reasonably hungry herself.

"Ramen," she answered. "Can we have some, please," he begged.

"Next time we see a Ramen Stand, I promise you that we'll get some, but for now, let's have some rice cakes." He pouted, but he took his own and ate it. They ate some more before heading on their way. Naruto climbed on her back so they could run towards Suna instead of walk, and it didn't take long before they decided to make camp.

"So what's your favorite color," Naruto questioned, trying to get to know Azumi. They had finished setting up everything.

"Blue," she smiled, catching what he was doing. "What about yours?"

"Orange," he grinned.

"I can see that," she smiled, looking over his clothes options, which was a orange jumpsuit.

"It was the only thing I could afford," he mumbled in embarrassment as he looked away with a deep blush.

"It's alright, Naruto," she said reassuringly. "It's difficult being an orphan. You've been doing really well." He gave her a smile. "Now, what's your favorite game?"

"Well, I don't really have a favorite game," he stated. "I mostly set up tricks around the village, and I'd have to run from the ninja."

"Well, then, we'll just have to get you to start playing, won't we," she smirked. "And no more pranks!"

"Oh, come on," he complained.

"Suna's different than Konoha, Naruto," he stated. "No more pranks."

"Yes, Azumi," he sighed. They decided to go to sleep after that, and it didn't take long before they were comfortable enough to do so. Tomorrow would be a new day for them. For Azumi, it would be home, but for Naruto, it would become a whole new life. He was excited and nervous all at once, but he was going to follow this through because that was his new nindo way.

"So, here we are," Azumi stated as they had made it to Suna, at last. They had learned many things about each other, and they were able grew a companionship with each other.

"Wow," Naruto whispered in awe as he took in all of the sand buildings that he never thought he'd ever see. It was just like a really big sand castle that he's seen other children make. He enjoyed the fact that people were staring at him kindly, and he wasn't receiving any glares from anyone in the sand village, unlike his other village. He missed Shika and Ojii-san, but he knew that they would be able to live without him for a few years. Shika would still be friends with Choji-san, and he'd be able to grew to be a lazy genin, if he did what he always did. And Ojii-san had all his work to do as the Hokage. He probably wouldn't be missed at all.

"What do you think," she questioned. "Do you like it?" He nodded his head, still looking around in awe. "Now, Naruto, we have to see the Kazekage. He has to know that you are going to be staying in Suna with me."

"Is he mean," Naruto questioned.

"No, he's not mean," she smiled. "And he'd be even nicer when he learns that you won't prank the village." Naruto nodded, hoping to get on the Kazekage's good side.

Once they were in the Kazekage's office, Azumi started giving her report. "I'm sorry, sir, but I did not find any rumored Namikaze heir. There appeared to be none at all, from what the citizens and ninjas of Konohagakure had stated."

"Very well," the Kazekage sighed. "We will report this as a failed mission by default, Azumi. Now, why is there a boy in my office with you?"

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, sir," she answered. "I found him being raped by the Konoha citizens and almost being killed by a leaf ninja, sir."

"Well, it doesn't seem that the leaf village is as safe as they proclaim to be," the Kazekage mused. "Come here, boy." Naruto stepped forward, nervously, as the Kazekage examined him. "Naruto, is it?" Naruto nodded, unsure of where this is going. "Do you have any family?" Naruto shook his head. "Are they all dead?"

"I-I don't know, Kazekage-sama," Naruto stuttered. "I've never known anything about my heritage." The Kazekage took this information in, and he still examined the boy, seeing something that was familiar in him, but he didn't know from where. The Kazekage decided to push it aside, for another time. "Alright. He can stay in Suna, but I want him underwatch, just in case this is some kind of trick that Konoha has decided to play on us."

"Yes, sir," Azumi said. "I will watch him at all times."

"You have taken a fondness on him, haven't you, Azumi," the Kazekage mused, and Azumi nodded, confirming his statement. "Alright, you two may go." Naruto bowed, and then he skipped off to Azumi's side, and they disappeared out of the door. _She's hiding something; I just know it._

Down in the market place, Naruto and Azumi were going through the stores, trying to find things that would be good for Naruto, such as new clothing, bed and bedding, soup, etc. Naruto was having a great time with Azumi, and Azumi found herself to having fun with this wild, unpredictable boy. His attitude had totally changed from the one that he had had with the Kazekage. Now he was acting just like a kid, having fun and messing around. She couldn't help but smile at the boy's antics of seeing and touching everything on sight. It was such an amusement to her, but she knew, deep down inside, that this was his first time walking around freely, without care. She wished that Konoha had been this nice to Naruto when he was younger, but it seems that they were not.

"Come, Naruto," Azumi stated. "We have enough for today."

"Will we come back sometime," Naruto questioned, a little sad that he had to go from such a wonderful place.

"Yes, yes, we will," Azumi smiled reassuringly at Naruto's sad face. He instantly brightened up, and he started skipping ahead of Azumi, but she noticed something made him stop for just a moment. That moment was enough to get him running towards the wrong direction. She quickly ran after him, and she stopped, seeing what Naruto saw for the real first time.

**Azumi's character description:**

**Name: Azumi Kinaru**

**Age: 27**

**Occupation: Suna nin; jounin/ANBU rank**

**Description: Dark brown hair; green eye color; slim, muscular fit; kind-hearted person**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Status: Single**

**Relation to Naruto: "mother"**


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I play," a little boy with red hair and sea green eyes asked the children of Suna that was playing with a ball. He had a tattoo on his left side of the forehead, love. That was the tattoo's meaning, but he didn't feel any love from these people in the village. They all hated him, even his own family. His uncle was the only one not to hate him. He was Gaara's mother's brother. He was very joyful in the fact that at least one of his family members loved him.

"It's the monster," one of the boys yelled. "Run away!" That caused all of the children to drop whatever he had, and they all ran away from Gaara. Gaara's head dropped, but he refused to cry; he had promised himself that he would never cry again.

"There he is," Gaara heard from behind him, and Gaara turned to see a kunai thrown at him. His 'mother' immediately blocked it with her sand. Gaara referred to the sand around him that would always protect him as his mother. He knew that Shukaku was there, but he always felt like there was another presence there, and so he named it his mother.

"Let's kill him, now," one of his comrades yelled, and Gaara's mother immediately went on the defense. There was a parade of kunai that flew towards Gaara, but the sand was blocking every attack that came at him. But there was a ninja faster than the sand, and Gaara was cut in the cheek. He felt something wet on it, and he touched his cheek to find that it was wet. When he pulled back, he found it to be blood. Before he could do anything though, there was a voice yelling something.

"Stop it! Stop doing this!" They all turned to see a blonde blue-eyed kid running over towards them as fast as his little legs could. The ninja all saw Azumi running behind him. "Don't do this!"

"Shut up, kid," one of the ninja growled. This is none of your business.

"I don't care! I demand that you stop this now!"

"Or what?"

"Or I will take care of you," Azumi glared as she came over to where everything was taking place.

"But Azumi, it's the monster, and he's growing weaker!"

"I don't care! Get out of here before I do some real damage."

"She's just a woman," one of those who didn't know Azumi stated. "Let's kill him." Azumi was on him immediately, with her kunai at his neck.

"You better be lucky that I am just a 'woman' or else I would have already cut your throat," she growled. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Naruto was making his way to Gaara, and she was glad that he'd get him out of there.

"Hey, stay away from the monster," one of the men advised as he also noticed the boy going to him. "He's infectious."

"He's not a monster, you old fart," Naruto yelled, throwing a rock at him. It was able to hit the groin.

"Good Naruto," Azumi smirked, glad that he had been able to hit the man.

"Come on," Naruto stated, holding his hand out to the other boy. Gaara looked at the hand hesitantly, and then he slowly took it. He was immediately pulled by the other, his eyes widening at the force of the pull.

"He's getting away!"

"Stop them!"

"Let's go!"

"You all are staying here," Azumi growled, thankful when she saw Naruto and Gaara running the bend of the buildings. "No one is to follow."

"Azumi, just which side are you on," the man she addressed earlier questioned.

"If I had to choose any side, I'd be on Naruto's." And with that, she was gone.

"Who's Naruto?"

XxXxXxXxX

"Are you alright," Naruto questioned as soon as they had stopped running. Gaara was still catching his breath, as he was not used to running like Naruto was. He would always use his sand to protect him instead. Gaara nodded, still weary of the boy in front of him. "What's your name?"

"Gaara."

"My name's Naruto. Do you want to be my friend?" Gaara's eyes widened at the thought of finally having a friend. He nodded slowly, trying to make out if this was a joke or not. Naruto's grin grew wider. "Yay!" He started to try and give Gaara a huge, but a huge wall of sand picked up in front of him and he flew back. "What was that?"

"Mother," Gaara answered quietly.

"I was only trying to give you a hug," Naruto whined. "Can we try again? This time, I'll go slowly." Gaara nodded a little, and Naruto walked forwards as slowly as he could, since he was excited about getting a new friend. When he was a foot away from Gaara, his arms started slowly wrapping around the other boy, as to not startle him at what he is doing. When he finally was close enough, Naruto couldn't help but to fling his arms around the boy, knowing the others pain. He had gone through everything in Konoha the same way that Gaara did in Suna, but he didn't have Gaara's sand. Gaara stiffened as soon as Naruto's arms were around him, and he didn't move for the longest time before he slowly started reciprocating the hug, not used to being touched at all. Gaara felt tears of something unfamiliar come to his eyes. He wasn't used to good emotions at all. He felt all warm and almost…happy.

"Naruto," they heard, and they split apart to see a woman coming towards them. Gaara immediately stood in front of his friend, not wanting to let him go so easily, and his sand immediately went up in defense.

"Gaara, stop," Naruto ordered from behind him, and Gaara turned to look at him with confusion. "This is a friend!"

"A friend," Gaara whispered, still very confused. Naruto nodded.

"Her name is Azumi. She's the one who brought me here."

"Hello, Gaara," Azumi smiled, kneeling before the boy in front of her.

"Azumi, why didn't you tell me that you've known Gaara," Naruto whined.

"I don't know him personally, Naruto. I've only seen him a few times before."

"Azumi, can Gaara come and have dinner with us," Naruto questioned.

"It's not really my choice, Naruto. It's up to Gaara and his parents," Azumi answered.

"Please, Gaara, pleeeeeeeeaaaaaassssee!"

"My father wouldn't mind," Gaara shrugged.

"Yay," Naruto yelled before grabbing onto Gaara's hand and running towards where he assumed that they lived.

"Naruto, you are going to wrong way," Azumi yelled, pointing towards the opposite direction. Naruto quickly turned back, with Gaara trailing behind him.

"Maybe you should lead first, Azumi," Naruto suggested with a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head. Azumi couldn't help but laugh as she led them to her apartment, soon going to also be Naruto's.

"So, what do you feel like eating," Azumi questioned the boys as she made her way to the kitchen.

Before Gaara could say anything, even if he wasn't planning on it, Naruto yelled, "Ramen!"

"Alright, Naruto," Azumi smiled at him. "Was that what you also wanted, Gaara? We don't have to have ramen if you don't feel like it." Naruto then turned towards Gaara with pleading eyes. Gaara sighed and nodded, and Naruto immediately made to hug him, but Gaara's sand shot up immediately. Naruto stopped before he hit the sand, thankfully.

"Sorry, Gaara," he smiled sheepishly. "I forgot about that again." Naruto then slowly made his way as he encircled his arms around Gaara. Gaara nodded after they had separated. Just then, Azumi called that the ramen was done, and Naruto shot over to where she was standing with Gaara trailing behind. The ramen was placed in front of the boys as soon as Gaara was in his seat, which was taking too long for Naruto's tastes, though he didn't say anything. As soon as Naruto looked at the ramen in front of him, it was devoured within seconds. Azumi and even Gaara gapped at the display. "Is there anymore, Azumi?"

"Yes, there—" Before she could say anymore, Naruto had already filled his bowl once again, and just like the first time, he was finished within seconds.

"Are you going to finish that," Naruto whispered to Gaara, after noticing that his friend still had food on his plate.

"Naruto," Azumi scowled. "Gaara hasn't even started eating. Give him the chance."

"Yes, Azumi," Naruto whispered, put down from being torn away from his precious ramen. Soon, there was a bowl right in front of him, and when he looked up, it had belonged to Gaara. "Gaara, I can't—"

"No, you can," Gaara insisted. "Now eat."

"But Gaara!"

"Eat." Naruto sighed before taking the bowl, and soon it was gone like the other two.

"Azumi," Naruto questioned uneasily. Azumi sighed as she too handed her bowl over to the bowl, who seemed to have an endless stomach when it came to ramen.

"Come on, Gaara," Azumi smiled softly at the two boys in front of her. "Let's get some food in us, huh?"

"What about me," Naruto questioned.

"Naruto, you just had four bowls of ramen," Gaara reminded him.

"So! I usually have at least eight!" Azumi and Gaara once again gapped at him. "What!"

"I think that it's enough for now," Azumi said hesitantly.

"But I'm not finished yet!"

"I'll make you some more ramen then," she sighed as she walked to the kitchen shaking her head. Gaara looked at Naruto to see him drooling at the mouth with a dazed look. He could only assume that he was thinking about more ramen. Gaara shook a head with a smile before taking some of his sand and starting to play with it.

"Can I have some," Naruto questioned as soon as he got out of his ramen dream world and noticed that Gaara was playing with the sand. He watched with fascination as it started falling slowly into Gaara's hands. Gaara looked up to see Naruto watching his movements and a small smile appeared on his face. He took some sand and filled Naruto's hand up. Naruto smiled greatly before he started playing with it also.

"Here you go boys," Azumi stated as she set the two bowls in front of them with a smile. She had been watching the two from where she had been in front of the stove, and she couldn't help but feel that Naruto was a wonder worker. She had known that Gaara's personality had started turning towards the worst, especially since his uncle tried to assassinate him a few months ago, but it appears that Naruto was slowly building him back up, and it couldn't help but make her smile.

"Azumi, where's my room," Naruto asked after he was finally done. It had taken eight bowls to satisfy his hunger, to which made Gaara and Azumi wonder where he put all of that in his skinny, little body of his.

"It's over that way," Azumi answered, pointing towards the room at the end of the hall.

"Come on, Gaara! Let's go." Naruto immediately started running with Gaara right behind him. Azumi shook her head with a smile, before turning back towards her own meal.

When Naruto entered his room, he couldn't help but look around in wonder. It was so different then what his room in Konoha had been. He looked at all of the walls which had a sandy color, and then he looked at the open windows, which of course blew some of the sand in from the outdoors. He looked to see his big bed that was in the right corner of the room, away from the door. "Wow!" That was all he uttered before he ran towards it, and then he promptly started jumping up and down on the bed, all the while, laughing. "Come on, Gaara! It's fun!" Gaara smiled a little before he too was jumping up and down on his bed. Gaara didn't laugh like Naruto did, but he felt a joy he hadn't felt in so long. Soon, they were just lying on the bed next to each other, looking up at the ceiling.

"Naruto, are you going to stay forever," Gaara asked the question that had been bothering him for a few hours now. Naruto was his first friend, and he didn't want to let him go, not after having so much fun with a person that came from a different city. The greatest thing for Gaara was that Naruto didn't know that he had a demon inside of him; he could just call it 'mother', like he had started referring to it before, and Naruto seemed okay with everything.

"I don't know, Gaara," Naruto answered truthfully. "But I am going to stay here for a long time." Naruto and Gaara both smiled at each other before they heard a cough coming from the doorway.

"Naruto, it's time for Gaara to go home, as I'm sure that his family will be worried about him if he's not home soon," Azumi stated, reminding the two that there was a possibility that they'd be separating. It scared them both.

"Please, Azumi-san, may I stay the night here," Gaara pleaded, not wanting to go back to where he didn't feel like he belonged.

"Yeah, please, Azumi, let Gaara stay," Naruto agreed, pouting at the same time to try and win Azumi over. It worked. Azumi sighed with a nod of her head. "Yay!" Naruto immediately launched himself at Gaara, and this time, Gaara's sand didn't try and defend Gaara. Naruto was able to hug Gaara without precautions. Gaara wrapped his arms around his friend, happy that he was able to have a friend like Naruto.

"But," Azumi said the magic word and both boys were clinging at each other, not wanting to let go. "Gaara's family must be informed."

"That's easy," Naruto smiled. "Come on, Gaara. Let's go talk to your dad and mom."

"My mom died giving birth to me," Gaara whispered.

"Oh," Naruto said dumbly, hurt that he hurt his first friend. "I'm sorry, Gaara."

"It's okay; you didn't know," Gaara smiled before he started walking, holding Naruto's hand as they made their way towards Gaara's house. When Naruto looked at it, he was completely shocked. It was a mansion! Gaara just kept walking forward, pulling Naruto as he went along. Gaara's sand opened the door for them as Gaara had some trouble pulling in the gapping boy.

"Gaara," they heard, and they looked up to see Gaara's father coming down the stairs, followed by two other children. One was a boy with brown hair, and the other was a girl with blonde pig-tailed hair. They both had brown eyes to match their hair.

"Your dad's the Kazekage," Naruto whispered for confirmation. Gaara just nodded, keeping silent.

"What are you doing," Gaara's father asked.

"We're just here to ask if Gaara can stay the night at my house," Naruto said with one of his biggest smiles attached to his face. The two siblings looked shocked, while the father seemed unconcerned.

"Whatever you two would like," he sighed. Naruto immediately started jumping up and down in excitement, pulling Gaara towards his home. By that time, the two siblings were gapping. No one had ever done that to their sibling before, or been that nice to him. They both were sure to investigate this new child in their village.

While the two siblings were having the same thought, Naruto and Gaara had already made it back to the apartment. "Azumi, he can stay!" Azumi just smiled at the two.

"Get ready for bed then," she replied, already ready herself. Naruto smiled, and both boys jumped into gear. It didn't take long before they were both in bed. Azumi tucked them in, before she shut the light off, and made her way out the door. If she would have waited for them to fall asleep, she would have seen Gaara curling into Naruto's side, fear from the demon that always waited for him to sleep.


	3. August voting!

/#!/pages/FanFictionnet/55549359514?ref=ts

Hey everyone! For the whole month of August, there is a competition that is on Facebook in one of the groups. It's (that's the group name), so you can't blame me for joining it! Anyways, I hope that you all will look and vote! Join the group and join the fun!


End file.
